L'amour impossible?
by Lullaaby
Summary: Nami et Zorro sont sur un bateau


_**Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas…**_

_**L'amour impossible ?**_

Elle s'avança prudemment et un pas devant l'autre doucement elle entra dans cette merveilleuse salle de danse. Le parquet bien ciré brillait et les lustres si hauts qu'ils semblaient toucher le ciel faisaient briller ses cheveux roux. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour être sure de ne manquer aucun détail de cette splendide salle. Les poignées dorées des deux portes d'entrée, les quelques tables ici-là pour ceux qui ne voudraient danser, pourraient se reposer en buvant un petit remontant. Et là-bas encore une belle scène. Elle n'était pas éclairée et était étrangement silencieuse. Toute salle de danse se devait d'avoir un groupe qui jouerait sur ces planches une belle musique qui ferrait danser hommes et femmes, les faisant rêver par ces belles mélodies. Mais tout était désert et calme. Il n'y avait plus personne sur cet énorme bateau abandonné. On pouvait encore apercevoir des tasses au fond sur la dernière table, comme si les occupants avaient du partir précipitamment.

L'équipage avait aperçu ce bateau au loin. Qui pouvait le manquer ? Et Nami attirée par une force mystérieuse les avait obligés à s'approcher. Son intuition avait été bonne, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bateau vide et qui possédait tout le confort désiré. Les coffres avaient été vidés, mais on pouvait trouver une grande cuisine, dont les provisions avaient fait le régal de l'équipage et comme d'habitude, surtout de Luffy. Il y avait aussi un jacuzzi où ils devaient tous se prélasser à l'heure qu'il est. Mais Nami elle voulait tout découvrir de ce bateau. Elle ressentait des ondes étranges, comme habitée par les esprits coincés pour toujours sur ce bateau. Elle avait vaguement aperçu un sauna en passant mes ses pas la conduirent à cette salle.

Elle se laissa aller fermant les yeux. Elle entendait la musique semblant voir des couples danser. Elle se mit a tournoyer les yeux fermés le sourire aux lèvres.

Zorro sorti du jacuzzi et après s'être rhabillé et laissant ses camarades profiter de ce luxe inouï se mit en route vers une direction inconnue, ses pas avaient prit les contrôle et il ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher d'avancer. Il se retrouva bien vite devant une double porte vitrée aux poignées dorées. Regardant au travers il vit quelqu'un qui semblait danser avec un compagnon imaginaire. Quand elle s'approcha il reconnu Nami et fut étonné que la navigatrice se laisse aller à danser seule. Il poussa la porte et s'avança vers elle. Elle entendit des pas et ouvrit les yeux ne semblant pas surprise de le voir, comme si elle l'avait attendu tout ce temps. Zorro lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et la fit tourner, tourner et encore tourner. Ils dansaient au son d'une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient et si pure qu'elle ne pouvait provenir que des harpes enchantées des anges.

Ils dansèrent ainsi des heures les yeux dans les yeux, ressentant le poids du passé, ressentant les émotions de leurs ancêtres dansant sur cette musique. Ils se sentaient voler en dehors de leur corps comme si quelqu'un en avait prit possession et le commandait.

Le charme fut rompu par un énorme bruit au dehors. Ils se reprirent et se lâchèrent brusquement. Ils venaient de se réveiller d'un doux rêve. Ils reculèrent chacun d'un pas pour mettre un distance raisonnable entre eux et se regardaient méfiants. Ils en avaient oublié le bruit assourdissant qui les avait interrompus. La double porte fut ouverte brusquement et Usopp apparut effrayé.

-La marine !! Il faut qu'on s'en aille !!

Nami et Zorro se précipitèrent dehors et tout l'équipage réinvestit le Vogue Merry. Ils semèrent rapidement la marine et Nami assise près de ses mandarines voyaient le grand bateau s'éloigner, ils avaient du l'abandonner. Son nom en lettres blanches se faisait plus flou. Titanic. C'était un joli nom.

Le lendemain ils s'arrêtèrent sur une petite île pour acheter des provisions. Nami parti se promener ainsi que Zorro. Ils s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées.

Tout en marchant Zorro s'interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé la veille sur cet étrange bateau.

_Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de me mettre à danser avec la rouquine ?! Bon elle est pas vraiment moche…Au contraire, **lui répondit une partie de lui-même.** Ta gueule ! **Il fit taire cette voix intérieure et continua dans ses réflexions. **Ca ne me ressemble pas, qu'est ce qui se passe…Chuis amoureux ? Non…J' peux pas, pas vrai ?_

De son côté Nami se posait les mêmes questions.

_Mais je suis folle ? Oui c'est sûrement ça, sinon pourquoi j'aurais dansé avec l'autre abruti avec sa tête en salade verte. Si je voulais danser je l'aurais fait avec Sandji pas avec l'autre brute. Je ne suis quand même pas… Nan !_

Ils étaient arrivés en centre-ville sans s'en rendre compte et bientôt ils butèrent l'un dans l'autre.

-Pardon…euh, marmonna Zorro.

Puis voyant à qui il avait à faire il détourna les yeux n'osant pas croiser son regard. Nami en fit de même. Devant leurs yeux se trouvait un kiosque à journaux et ils purent lire les gros titres.

**Le célèbre bateau Le Titanic a été retrouvé par la marine.** Ils arrachèrent le journal au pauvre marchant et lurent avidement le court article page 9.

**A la connaissance de tous il était au fond de l'océan mais apparemment quelqu'un la repêché et la remit en état. La marine ne connaît pas encore le nom de ceux qui l'on fait mais ils continuent l'enquête. Tous connaissent se bateau qui à coulé avec des milliers de personnes à son bord. La petite-fille d'une des survivantes désormais morte à révélé l'histoire de l'amour impossible de sa grand-mère au bord du Titanic et à conclut en disant que leur amour n'était pas mort qu'il continuait à vivre dans les parois du bateau, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était très heureuse que Le Titanic soit de nouveau sur les mers, pour que leur amour vive pour toujours malgré le fait que l'amant de sa grand-mère soit mort pendant le naufrage et qu'elle-même ait quittée ce monde. **

S'ensuivait des détails plus techniques sur le naufrage et quelques détails sur l'enquête en cours. Mais l'essentiel était dit. Nami et Zorro se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres soulagés. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, c'était l'esprit de cette vielle femme et de son amant qui les avait envahis. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Puis sans prévenir ils se mirent à rire, de plus en plus fort et sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à l'idée absurde qu'ils s'étaient faits. _Moi amoureux d'elle ? Peu quelle blague. _

_Je le savais bien ! Qu'est ce que je suis allé inventer ? _

_Je dois être fatigué(é)._

Une fois leur fou rire calmé ils se mirent en route vers le Vogue Merry en silence.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez c'est pas trop du n'importe quoi ? Bon j'ai pas respecté tous les détails de l'histoire mais l'essentiel y est je pense. Je voulais faire une petite dédicace à une copine qui m'a, un peu donné l'idée sans le savoir, elle aussi réécrit l'histoire du Titanic mais avec un autre anime. Donc si tu passes par là bisous à toi. **

**J'ai écrit cette fic avec une inspiration soudaine donc je sais pas trop ce que ça donne je me suis relue vite fait pour corriger les fautes, et encore j'ai du en oublier, mais j'ose pas la relire mieux donc je vous laisse juger sans rien modifier.**

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé…**

**Mercii !**


End file.
